Stereo Hearts
by Kaitlin A. Blagg
Summary: A Maximum Ride Song Meme! Now a series of Song-fics! Contains Lemony goodness :
1. My Heart's a Stereo

_So, continuing the Max Ride trolling with a song meme featuring our favorite couple. FAX :D_

* * *

_Darlin' – Avril Lavigne_

"_**Darlin',**_

_**you're hiding in the closet once again, **_

_**start smilin'. **_

_**I know you're trying, **_

_**real hard not to turn your head away, **_

_**pretty darling, **_

_**face tomorrow **_

_**tomorrow's not yesterday."**_

Max's POV

Waking up, I squint against the sunlight that seeps through my window. Yesterday's events flood my brain and tears stand in my eyes. My shaking hand clamps over my mouth as my eyes close tightly. That only makes the pain worse.

_Max? Stop crying, please. Wipe your eyes and put up your head. I wish you could be happy instead._

Angel's voice rang and I looked up, eyes wide. I weakly smiled and wiped my eyes. I got out of bed and changed out of my pajamas into regular clothes. I got ready for the day, and soon, I was ready to face it.

* * *

_Stand My Ground – Within Temptation_

"_**I just know theres no escape now**_

_**Once it sets its eyes on you**_

_**I hope I wont have to stare it in the eyes.**_

_**Stand my ground**_

_**I wont give in**_

_**No more denying**_

_**I've got to face it."**_

Max's POV

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in the middle of a field. Erasers and old foes surrouinded me. I didn't feel scared. Warmth and the strength of my flock was around me and I knew I could do this with the help of them. I knew I could stand my ground.

"Stand my ground, I won't give in. I wont give up."

I launched myself at Ari, my eyes focused on the target and the goal. Then, all went black.

* * *

_The Howling –Within Temptation_

"_**When we start killing,**_

_**It's all coming down right now**_

_**From the hell that we're in,**_

_**All we are is fading away**_

_**When we start killing."**_

Max's Pov

I ran. Branches, rain; they pelted my skin like needles. Howls sounded behind me and chills went down my spine. A hand touched mine and I saw his obsidian eyes bore into mine.

"We'll get out of this."

"I hope," I finished before preparing myself for a fight.

Punch, Kick, Dodge, Repeat. All that mattered was getting out of this mess.

* * *

_One Day Too Late –Skillet_

Fang's POV

Flying. You'd think it would get boring after a while. But…each time…it still amazes me. I look to my side and my moods drop; empty and where she would usually be.

'Tick Tock, hear the clock countdown.

Wish the minute hand could be rewound.'

Pouring on the speed, I hurried forward, heart lurching from the memories.

The touch from her hands, gentle…calloused. They were the hands of a fighter and a mother, hands of someone who has battled for her life, hands of someone who nurtured and healed wounds…

Her smile that could light up the darkest of souls…

Her fists that could protect…

Her chocolate brown eyes that were just as intense as she was, her eyes that have glared…her eyes that have loved…

Then it were her kisses I remembered the most. Her lips would always be soft against mine, they moved in sync together like a dance. Her kisses would always remind me that the pain could disappear.

It felt like that when she first kissed me, when I took the clawed slash from Ari just so I could keep her safe, so she wouldn't feel the pain I had felt. When her lips had touched mine, I was caught off guard…but the pain seemed to just…disappear. My heart lurched again and I felt as if it would break into pieces. It hurt because it was just too much, too fucking much because…it was all gone. I was left with only the memories…because I had been one day too late.

* * *

_It's Alright, It's OK –Ashley Tisdale_

Max's POV

"Go ahead, Leave! See if I care!" I screamed my hands balling into fists as I tried not to hit him. His obsidian eyes were wide and I swear I saw a tear in his eye. Bullshit. My fist hit him square in the jaw and I shot out my wings. He held his jaw, eyes wide and he looked to me.

"Max…"

"I won't be sorry. Never," I whispered as I turned and flew away.

* * *

_God is a Girl –Groove Coverage_

3rd Person

A small girl was walking home when she saw the figure. She stood on a cliff, the moon seemed to be bigger and brighter behind her.

In awe and fear, she was about to call out to her when she gasped as a pair of wings shot out from the girl's back. The girl turned to the younger child, her chocolate brown eyes meeting burning emerald. The wings fluttered and there was a sad smile on her face. She then fell forward, knee bent slightly, wings fully out, arms at her sides. The air caught her wings and she flew almost at the speed of light. God maybe was a girl.

* * *

_Love The Way You Lie –Eminem feat. Rihanna_

3rd Person

She pushed him. Hard. Tears streamed from her eyes as she spewed viscious words at him. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide and in pain. His black eyes locked on hers as he stepped towards her until she was pinned against the wall. His fist slammed against the drywall, close to her face.

She flinched and all went silent. His eyes went to the door where her bags were. He looked back at her scared face. His lips then crashed against hers in a searing and burning kiss. Their hands went all over each other's bodies as they clung to each other.

* * *

_Voices –Godsmack_

Max's POV

I huddled on my bed, tears seeping out of my eyes. The voices, they antagonized me. The shadows on the wall seemed to dance. Faces of my past appeared and changed from one after another. I was isolated from this cruel cruel world. I listened to the rain that had fallen day by day. It had been falling since that dreaded day; the day I lost Angel. My phone rang and the voices spoke again. They whispered and I screamed just to get them to shut up. My door burst open and strong arms wrapped around me.

"Max…"

I whimpered and snuggled into the warmth which held me tighter. "It's okay, Max…It's going to be okay…"

* * *

_Live Like We're Dying –Kris Allen_

Angel had fallen.

She was gone.

Fang left and I hadn't told him that I loved him; I stood at the edge of the cliff with my eyes closed. I slowly fell and just plummeted, wings flat against my back. The air caught them swiftly. I flew to the cave Fang had kissed me and I had ran away –I mean flew- well, you know what I mean. I had gotten my numbers…we had agreed to meet here; this is where I would tell him. I had 86,400 seconds left; I was not going to waste them. I was going to live my fullest, and spend my last day by making things right.

* * *

_Open Up Your Eyes –Daughtry_

He knelt down onto his knees. It was a cold day in December. He laid a single red rose on the tombstone. The words on the granite sent chills to his spine and made his heart pound painfully in his chest. "Maximum Ride…why did you have to go? I told you…I _promised_ you…you die…when we die…" The tears that were standing in his eyes started to slide down his face. Silent sobs rocked his body; he dared not make a sound.

"Fang?"

His head shot up and his eyes met chocolate brown. "M-Max?" She stood there, transparent but looking even more beautiful than before. Her brown hair seemed lighter, more golden. Her skin was pearly and had a slight glow to it.

"Open your eyes, Fang."

He was confused at first but when his eyes opened and he found his angel sleeping in the circle of his arm, he sighed in relief. "Never will I leave your side…never again."

* * *

_Yeah these were really angsty I noticed...maybe I'll do a more happier one?_

_R&R_


	2. Love Tension

_Hey guys! So, I decided to make this a series of one-shots based off of various songs for FAX! Give me your suggestions of which songs to use!_  
_First off is 'Love Tension' by 4minute!_

_Yeah, it's in Japanese but just by listening to the beat and the lyrics while watching the video, you can kind of hint as to what this song is about. ;)_

_So, here's Love Tension!_

* * *

_Max's POV_

I laid on the very comfy bed in my small room within our newest 'home', courtesy of my mother , feet up in the air as I surfed the internet absent-mindedly, resting on my stomach. It was another night of no sleeping and stupid memories that had no apparent reason for showing up. I checked the time at the lower right-hand corner and faintly grimaced.

3:15 ам.

It's been like this for the past few weeks, waking up in the middle of the night in a cold-sweat. Some of my sweet dreams included the Isolation tank, Fang's death, and killing Ari (I lost count of how many times I've done that) just to name a few. Oh teenage bird-kid angst, how I love you so.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek, plugging my earbuds into the audio jack so I wouldn't wake up the sleeping flock. I typed in Youtube's web address and began to search through the music section, feeling adventurous to what I might find. One thing slightly caught my eye and I'm not sure why.

It was titled _4MINUTE - Love Tension (Official Video) _and I vaguely remembered Nudge telling me about the Korean girl group. She was the one of the flock with an eclectic music taste, in contrast to Fang for instance who listened, mainly, to Rock.

_Why the hell not? _I thought to myself and scrolled the pointer over the link before pressing down. The page loaded and I waited for the AD to finish. Here's the thing about Youtube I hate. Let's say your favorite band just released their music video which is also the first single of their newest upcoming album. You're getting pumped up and you're excited. And then there's a damn ad to get in the way. _Bastards._

Finally, the AD about some insurance company finished and the video began to play. In a way, I could understand why Nudge would go buck-wild crazy about the KPop ground. They were chic and it was a sound of various club-like beats tied together with strong vocals and paired with a catchy chorus to go with the choreography. It sounded like Nudge's style. _Far _from mine which was laid back yet ready for anything. However, as I listened to the lyrics, I couldn't help but think about a certain member of our dysfunctional family.

**Jiuku dakechime kimi dake omisete  
Todo tsubete nime ga hanasenaii  
Jiuku dakechime kimi dake ni muchiuu  
Koe moega omo tsubete oshii**

**Ooh love tension, love tension, no oh oh oh**  
**Kara dachiuu I makimi ni muchiuu**  
**Ooh love tension, love tension, no oh oh oh**  
**Kore ja bame na mo ni love tension.**

Okay, so I had no clue what they were saying when it hit the chorus but by watching the video and hearing some of the lyrics, I kind of began to understand why I would think of Fang at, I looked to the time again, 3:23 ам. I mean, we both had feelings for each other and we knew it and yeah, we were _together_ but I just felt like there was still some type of, you guessed it, _tension_ there between us. I didn't know if it would ever go away.

I huffed and placed my chin on my folded arms, pouting a little. Here I was, Maximum Ride, the fearless leader that somehow saved the world, moping about my...boyfriend? Best friend? "Ugh!" I yelled out in frustration, grabbing one of my pillows from the side, and groaned into it. "Why is love so damn difficult?" I muttered into the fluffy goodness.

"Maybe you should tell me."

I squeaked and chucked the pillow at the direction of the voice while I sat up. I fumbled with the switch for my light, hearing a deep 'oof' when the pillow connected with someone in the dark of my room. When I turned the lamp on, I grabbed another pillow and tossed it at Fang, aiming for his head. "Damn it! Will you quit scaring me like that?" I growled quietly. "Wait, how the hell d'you get in? I locked my door!" I asked incrediously. Of course, he just _had_ to be the one with the invisibility power.

"You must have unlocked it," he shrugged casually, that smug smirk on his face. Again, I repeat. _Bastard._

"Whatever," I muttered, rolling my eyes and took the ear-buds out, the final lyrics of the song playing faintly.

**Temo ni kenai wa kimi yo te nisuruno  
Oh oh oh  
Koii no hajimari I ma hutari o love tensionnn...**

**Jiuku dakechime kimi dake omisete**  
**Todo tsubete nime ga hanasenaii**  
**Jiuku dakechime kimi dake ni muchiuu**  
**Koe moega omo tsubete oshii**

**Ooh love tension, love tension, no oh oh oh**  
**Kara dachiuu I makimi ni muchiuu**  
**Ooh love tension, love tension, no oh oh oh**  
**Kore ja bame na mo ni love tension.**

Fang raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged a bit. Silent questions as usual. "I was bored."

"Why are you still up?" he asked, changing the subject, and sat down beside me, looking at me with those dark eyes of his. I suddenly felt very closed in from his gaze, which was a feeling I never really got from him before.

"No sleep," I spoke quietly, beating around the bush. No need to awaken those memories. Ha, funny cause that's what they did to me. Oh, bird-kid humor.

"What was it this time?"

I inwardly groaned, mentally hating the fact he knew me too damn well.

"That damned tank, killing Ari...almost losing you," I finished in a soft tone, looking down. And then I felt his arms around me and holding me against his chest. I was reminded of how similar this was to two years ago on the beach.

* * *

_I didn't even have the strength to run off and hide.  
__I just knelt in the sand, my hands over my face. My cut hurt like hell.  
__Then strong arms were around me, a gentle hand was pressing me into a wiry, rock-hard shoulder.  
__Fang.  
I pulled my wings in, leaned against him, and sobbed._

* * *

I let out a small sigh and nuzzled into him. Yes, Maximum Ride is a lovesick teenage bird-kid. Sue me. "Feels like a long time ago," I heard him murmur and I couldn't help but nod in agreement. Two years was a long time in our world where every day sometimes felt more like a few weeks. "But you're okay, right?" he asked and I looked up at him, feeling confused about why he would ask me that.

"Well.., I mean, I'm here still right? We're all together and safe and alive. So.., yeah. I'm okay," I spoke before smiling at him. He seemed to be relieved of whatever, here's that word again, tension there was before I found his lips on mine. I sighed softly into the kiss, leaning into his lips with a hum before pulling away, looking at him questioningly. "What brought _that_ on?" I asked with a smirk.

He matched my smirk and I felt my stomach coil just a little. His dark eyes were smoldering with something that I couldn't read all that well. "Nothing really. Just wanted to," he murmured in a deep and slightly gruff voice before he was kissing me again but there was something so different about this. His lips were against mine tightly and fiercely, one of his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer before somehow bringing me onto his lap.

_This is new. _

Not that I'm complaining.

Suddenly, his tongue was running across my bottom lip, sending jolts of warmth and electricity through me. Fang and I made out from time-to-time but he was never _this_ persistent. I moaned, moving my fingers into his hair. Although his dark hair was unbelievably soft, it barely got any of my attention because at that moment, one of his hands removed itself from my waist and slowly began to travel up my body. I pulled away, whispering out his name and he paused to look at me. I nearly gasped from what I was seeing. His eyes were black, blacker than the night sky. And in the moonlight that came through the window, as he turned my lamp off, they shone - shone with want. Then, it was me who took charge as I kissed him deeply. Fang pulled me a little closer, this time running his tongue along my bottom lip, just gently tickling it. I gasped softly in the kiss, letting out another sound as I ran my hands down his back and back up into his hair. I tried to bring myself even closer, finding that completely necessary, feeling my grip on my self-control loosen ever so slightly. Slowly, I felt Fang's hand running into my hair and gripping it, just a gentle grasp. He tilted his head a little more and I was sure he was loving every moment of this as I was. I let out a soft moan once again as I began to grip the back of his shirt, tilting my head this way and that to find out how to get closer to him. Pressing my body against his was doing the trick but I was sure that later on, it wouldn't be enough.

* * *

_3rd Person_

Fang pulled her a little closer, just enough so that their fronts were pressing against each other. Gently, he lifted his lips away from hers, instead just letting them hover above them, feeling the warmth of her breath on him. Slowly, he hooked back her golden locks away from the side of her face, punting it with his nose, then pressed his craving lips to her neck, nuzzling himself into her both with confidence and a gentle care. She let out a gasp, her grip on his shirt tightening. Her eyes closed as a sound of approval slipped past her well-kissed lips. Her head tilted back, revealing more of her neck to him. Fang indulged himself a little more, running his mouth to her ear then right down to her shoulder, caressing her with his tongue and lips. Gently, he breathed over the trail before moving back up to her ear, giving it a little nibble. Inside, it was giving him pleasure knowing that she was getting pleasure. Max moaned and gripped his shirt tighter, curling her fingers around the black material, her breaths growing heavy and warm. She then pulled herself away and began to give him the same treatment, pressing kisses along his jaw and down his neck. She gave the sensitive skin a small nibble, trying to gauge a reaction from him. He let out a shaky breath, his skin and gut tingling from the sensation. He pulled his neck back, letting her roam around him a little more, as much as she pleased. Behind her, his hands held tightly onto her hips, keeping her as close as he could.

He didn't want to lose her again. He had already lost her more than once and while they always ended up reuniting, he knew in the back of his mind that one of these days, that wouldn't be the case.

She let a hand trail down his chest slowly as she nibbled on the skin. Then, her lips were on the pulse of his neck, reminding her that this was all real and he was alive. She refused to lose him again. Little by little, she let her willpower slip slowly and then kissed up to his ear. Fang dared to peer down into her leering eyes. He could see it in Max's stare that she was feeling the same need as him. Within, he slowly began to let all of his senses heighten. His hands trailed around the back of her tanktop as the other ran up the side of her body lightly. He pulled away for a moment, returning to kiss her lips once again. When his lips claimed hers in the kiss, she shivered pleasantly, letting out a small sound of approval and encouragement for him even though he didn't need it. She let the hand on his chest continue to trail low until her palm was just beneath his belly button, causing him to let out another shaky breath that mixed with a groan. Then, she let it curve around to his back where she, experimentally, ran her hand under his shirt, pressing it against his lower back. He snarled at her touch, his breathing stifled at her surprising warmth. He continued to press his lips against her, though his hands searched for the hem of the short tanktop. His control was slipping, and the fact that she was straddling his waist didn't help. But after a few seconds of roaming his hands over her body, he finally found it, and tested the water.

She felt her top begin to loosen around her lithe form and moaned softly. Her nails glided up his back, her warm and soft breaths brushing against the shell of his ear. She then began to run the other hand under his shirt just as slowly, brushing only her fingertips against the skin of his torso. She pressed kisses along the juncture of his neck, pressing against him lightly. Fang's lips turned in the corners to the reaction, his control making him feistier, heightening his senses: his smell, his sight and touch. He had to chew down on his lip to stop him from snarling once more, growling at her appealing touch, making him want her. Every last bit of her. Slowly, he drew the hem up, revealing the bare skin of her stomach to him. Loosely, slowly, he continued to move the material up before it was completely removed. Her eyes burned with the essence of want and desire as her fingers slowly trailed down his chest. She then removed her fingers from his chest and ran them up his back. Her soft creamy skin, though marred with faint battle scars, was touched by his hands. He then ceased his touches and gazed at her for a moment, noticing how her face heated from his eyes and her arms crossed over her breasts. He gently pulled her arms away, leaned in for a deep kiss and laid down, bringing her with him.

Fang's grin grew yet again as he broke the kiss. She sat up, gazing down at him. He then peered at the length of her body, his heart racing, his eyes unbelieving to what he saw in front of him. Pulling her closer, gently, he hovered his lips above her ear, letting his breath tickle her senses. "You're beautiful," he murmured, running his hand through her hair, "Stunningly so."

Max gasped a little, blushing from his words and smiling faintly and shyly. Her hands trailed down his chest, her warm breath brushing against his lips. She opened her mouth to speak. And with that, his kisses began to trail from lobe of her ear, down her neck and shoulders and to her chest, caressing her with his touch. His lips made her forget what she was going to say.

His control was ready to break, but he was happy and able to hold back his want for just a little bit longer. A slew of moans escaped the girl on top of him as his lips landed on her breasts. He then quickly flipped their positions, laying her down carefully as he took a nipple into his mouth. She let out a loud gasp and arched into him, whimpering and biting her lip. One of her hands ran into his hair and curled around it, keeping him there for the time-being. He smirked at this, his tongue flicking out occasionally and his teeth grazing the pink nub softly. He then switched to the other, repeating the same process.

His hands ebbed and flowed with the curves and contours of her body, trailing his fingertips over her porcelain skin. Half of him was tentative in case he hurt her; she had gone through a whole lot lately. She had so many scars and a few still healing cuts and bruises from the destruction a mere few weeks ago. They reminded him of the brutality of the battles they had to endure just to get where they were now. She pulled her skin away from his lips and cupped his face, bringing him up to eye-level. She kissed him with all the love and lust she could muster. Fang pulled her closer again, longing to touch her skin, feel the warmth of her caress. He loved her with more than his heart but his entire body and soul, and he tried to show that from the passion within his kiss. For that moment, it seemed that his control had calmed down for a second as his love for her conquered over the fiery lust in the pits of his stomach. She moaned into his mouth, running her hands into his hair desperately, deepening the kiss in every way possible. She removed one hand from his locks and ran it under his shirt, feeling the lust and the want begin to slowly take over.

Not that she minded.

His hands continued to roam down her spine, holding her close. Her moan only fuelled his lust and passion for her, letting his actions get stronger, more confident. The increased movements along with his touch made her mewl out his name. A very thin layer of sweat glistened on her body from the warmth growing in the room as she began to pull his shirt up. Everything was heightened: seeing the matching love and lust in his eyes, feeling his hands glide over her body, tasting his lips and wanting more...Her control was slipping and there was no going back. "F-Fang..," her plea for more was only the beginning.

He pulled away for a second, looking into the depths of Max's eyes. He then proceeded to strip his shirt off, revealing his rising and falling chest, the moonlight glistening off of his warm and bare olive-toned skin. He pulled her back to him, skin-to-skin, lips-to-lips, eye-to-eye. He plunged his lusting lips back onto hers, using all of his instinct and strength to overcome both of their senses and to fulfill his want for her and her for him. She ran her hands into his hair roughly, pressing her body against his tightly. She released a loud and almost desperate moan into his mouth, the feel of his skin on hers sending jolts of electricity through her nerves. She tilted her head to try and get closer. Her arms were around him in a desperate attempt to bring his body closer to hers. Lust filled her heart, all tied together with love. Shivers rolled down Fang's spine, energizing his senses and passion. Feeling her skin next to his was fuelling his lust, wanting to pull her closer. His hands rose up to her back then trailed down slowly, finding the hem of her sleep shorts. Almost as if he had done it before, he slid them down, making sure to trace her skin with the action.

Max's breath hitched at this action, fire burning deep inside, smoldering into a pool that was growing larger with each kiss, touch, caress and moan. This was fueling it. She helped shove the offending material off, tossing it to the side. Her eyes pierced into his. Somehow, in the darkness of her room, the color in her eyes was lighter, almost hazel instead of chocolate brown. Then she pressed hot open-mouthed kisses along the juncture of his neck, enjoying that she was making his breaths shaky and very quiet groans slip out. Her hands trailed up his chest slowly just as she suckled on the pulse of his neck and bit down oh-so-lightly, claiming him as hers.

Fang growled at her touch, his pulse racing through his body. He pulled his head back revealing the rest of his neck to her. A single bead of sweat rolled down his temple as he closed his eyes. Something inside of him switched on, something hidden deep within his soul. He snapped open his vision again, revealing a darker set of eyes, ones that took in all of the light around it. His hands slipped down passed her waist, down the curves of her body, gently tickling her senses. With a slight grunt, he pulled her up, holding her against his bare chest with ease. She gasped from the action, her hand cupping the base of his head from within his hair while the other gripped his shoulder. Her legs moved instinctively, wrapping around his waist. Her eyes stared into his deeply. Her lustful gaze pierced into his dark ones. Slowly, her eyes began to close before she leaned in and kissed him, automatically tilting her head to deepen the kiss. Fang let out a small selfish moan as she grew closer to him, holding her up tight against his skin. He wasn't going to let her go. But, as he peered into the depths of her eyes, the corner of his lip flickered to see her there, behind her instincts. His heart was still fluttering like mad, unbelieving that this was truly happening. He wasn't dreaming, _was he?_ But the passion behind her kiss was real enough to make him believe that he was indeed conscious, and all he could do was show how much emotion he had hidden away for so long.

She moaned into his touch, her skin warm and tingling as she tried to figure out what move to make next. Unable to really come up with anything, her mind was short circuiting with the heat of the moment, she signaled that she wanted more as she ran her tongue across his bottom lip with a small moan. Her golden hair created a curtain around her face as she let out a few more sounds into the kiss, his hands running down her chest and gliding across her breasts. Her hands tightened their light grip on his hair and shoulder, his touch sending warm and pleasurable sensations throughout her body. Her back arched and her chest pressed into his hands.  
There was still a very faint nagging voice in the back of her head that was saying that this was all a dream but everything she was feeling was too real; and didn't mind that. In fact, it was only making her want more.

Jolts of electricity rivved down his arms as she pressed himself into her, their lips remaining locked as he continued to push long and hard against her glistening skin, his finger tips lightly brushing over her chest once more. A mixture of aromas drifted into his nostrils from the warm night air to the thin layer of sweat all over both of their bodies. Max journeyed her lips away from his, letting her kisses leave a trail on his neck down his collarbone before pulling them away. She leaned towards his ear and whispered in an almost desperate tone. "Please?" Her breath skimmed the shell of his ear, her fingertips grazing his sides, feeling the skin tremble from underneath her touch with a shaky breath. Her lips glided along his jaw before her well-kissed lips landed on his. Fang's hand trailed down, his light touch trailing against her skin, down the small of her back, down the curves, down her thighs. He held her to him a little tighter, pressing her bare skin against himself. He gently pulled away from her kiss, dragging his lips down the length of her neck to her chest, sucking, nibbling at her heating skin. He wanted her, every part of her.

Max bit her lip as her back arched, making her chest press into him. She let out small moans and whimpers filled with pleasure. The sound of his name came up occassionally also. Her nails ran down his bicep as she felt something hard against her. She shivered at the feeling, her skin tingling from his touch. When she realized she was straddling his waist, she had an idea and flipped their positions so he was on top of her. She gazed up at him with wide pale blue eyes that had a very small glow to them. The light from the moon showed the pale pink blush on her cheeks, which was definitely rare.

He smirked at the switch of positions and rose for a moment, just enough time for him to toss his scuffed jeans to the side but he quickly returned his lips to her neck, his hands to her curves, hoping to caress her every sense. She let out a loud moan, her nails digging softly into his back as she tilted her head to give him more neck. Her back arched so her chest was pressing desperately against his. "F-Fang," she whined out, biting her lip as some type of feeling was beginning to gather in her lower abdomen. She wanted him; every part of him. The young man continued to let his lips roam her body, down the rise of her breasts and onto the smooth flesh of her stomach. Emotion churned within him. Gently, as he reached her hips, he snarled, the sound sending vibrations over the skin. His teeth gripped around the top of her panties, teasingly tugging at the edges, purposely trailing his touch against her skin, slowly revealing what was underneath to them both. Slowly, he peered up to her, a dark smirk on his face as his fingers lightly dragged themselves over her hips, over the inner side of her thighs and a little beyond to her folds. He could feel her emotions swell within, her lust mixing in the air with the sweet stench of sweat and want.

Max's eyes shut in pure ecstasy, a small pleasured cry slipping past her well-kissed lips. Her back arched from all of his touches and she found herself growing warmer. She bit her lip to try and keep herself quiet but it was proving to be hard when he was doing things to her that she liked. "Fang, please," she whimpered into the air, panting. Everything was still heightened. The need to feel him and be with him was strong and great and overwhelming. She pulled him up to her suddenly and kissed him deeply and desperately, running her hands into his hair. Fang let himself be pulled to her, pressing his bare skin against hers. The feeling sent waves of pleasure to one specific part of his body, ellicting growls and groans from him along with whines and pants from the blonde in front of him. He indulged himself, sinking his whole body into her flesh, grinding his member against her core, the heat of her body keeping him warm in the frozen night.

But, he wasn't focusing on anything around him. Everything, every part of him was focused on Max: every movement and every emotion within him. Slowly, a hand ran down her hip to her thigh, trailing down smoothly yet strongly, then up the inside of her, coaxing her further. Again, he pressed himself against her, putting all of his strength against her as his spare hand entwined with hers, holding her down against the sheets of her bed. The sounds she made continued fueling his actions with pure passion and power. She let out a slew of moans and whines that she had been trying to hold back as she bit her lip. Her hand tightened around his as the other raked down his back gently. Suddenly, a loud mewl escaped her throat as he pressed against her with another grind of his hips. She felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her body, a pressure building in her lower stomach, dripping into a pool of lust. Her cheeks were lighting up with a heated blush, her kisses frantic and desperate and wanting.

She wanted him.

_Badly._

At the feel of his hand against her thigh and hip, she shuddered and leaned her skin into his hand, wanting more. "F-Fang, please..._Please_," she begged into the kiss. Feeling his cock against her was making her practically howl in pleasure. But this wasn't satisfying her the way _she_ wanted so very badly. "Don't stop, Fang…P-Please…"

As if he was going to stop.

He was too far progressed, his mind focusing on her, his lips pressed firmly against hers, the feeling in the pit of his stomach growing even more, his want to have her exploding from his body. A hand drew itself up from thigh, holding onto her hip, gripping onto it. His body shook with anticipation, his actions becoming more fluid, more relaxed, all of the emotion boiling up inside of him, the passion growing even more. Gently, he lifted his lips, resting his forehead onto hers, allowing him to look into her glowing eyes, gauging her reaction. His lip quivered oh-so-faintly, clasping onto her body, a pleasant ache writhing through every muscle in his body. But, after a couple of seconds, he returned his lips to hers, hard then soft, quick then slow, his body and emotions taking over everything that he felt. Her hands began to run into his hair, pulling him closer. While the kiss was deep, it was Max for a moment who was kissing him softly and slowly, her emotions pouring into the kiss for just that one brief moment. Then, she belonged to the lust once more as the kiss hardened and deepened with a throaty whimper. Her body arched into his. Anticipation made her lithe form quiver. Slowly, she spread her legs wide enough for him to fit, pulling away to gaze into his eyes. She really, _truly_, wanted this.

Fang peered down at her, looking into her eyes, looking into her soul, his breathing shallow, pacing at anticipation. Just looking at her he knew that she was ready, that she wanted it just as much as he wanted it. Slowly, he placed his hands beside her head, lowering his lips to hers, pouring passion and all of his emotions into the kiss, growling as he let himself explore her skin. His upper lip quivered, the taste of her lips enough to drive him mad. Gently, he began pressing himself into her, sparks of electricity jolting through him, his breaths already growing raspier, the air in his lungs stolen by the heat of the moment. "_Fuck!_" he breathed at her tight and wet heat.

Max let out a few whimpers and soft quiet cries and a few mewls within the kiss as she ran her hands into his hair, down to his shoulders, a little past his shoulder blades and finally landed on his biceps where her nails dug into his skin gently. Her body began to arch into his body, bringing him closer tentatively. "Fang!" she gasped out, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She felt the tip of his length against her barrier and blushed deeply, pulling away from his lips to look up at him once more. He ceased his journey for a moment, in turn, gazing into her eyes. She was nervous and so was he. As much as he wouldn't admit it to her, she knew he was. Her long pianist-like fingers began to stroke his cheek with the lightest of touches for a moment, trembling a little from her heightened and very overwhelming senses. "I love you," she whispered with a trace of a pant, every part of her skin slick with sweat.

To the sound of her voice, his dark smirk faded a little into one of those lopsided smiles. "I-I love you too," he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. But he couldn't hold back the urges for long. Gently at first, he pressed his lips into hers again, unable to keep himself away from her touch. His lips wandered over her lips, exploring her neck and ear. His breathing grew harsher, uncontrolled as his mind began to race, the glint of the untamed shining through in his eyes once again. And then, after swallowing all of his nerves, he couldn't hold himself back for much longer. He knew that she wanted this as much as he did. There was no going back as he pulled out, his tip just barely within her. Max wrapped her arms around his back and buried her face into his shoulder, bracing herself for the pain that was sure to follow. He then slammed in as she let out a loud cry, arching and gasping, the tears in her eyes escaping. He quickly began to whisper sweet apologies, hoping to distract her from the pain as he pressed butterfly kisses along her cheeks, jaw and lips. When he was sure that she was no longer hurting, he slowly began to thrust, gently, tentatively, teasingly, trying to gauge her reaction to what he was doing. Yes, he was nervous, but he definitely wasn't letting any of that show.

She gasped out at the movement at first, suddenly clinging onto him with small cries of pleasure mixing in with ones of slight pain. Her back arched and she shakily moved her own hips, testing herself. Her body was trembling as more slight pain built. But then she felt pleasure shoot through her body. She let out a loud mewl at the sensation of feeling him grow harder within her, no longer caring who heard. With the moon as their one and only witness, she wrapped one of her legs around his waist, moaning and panting from his thrusts. She could barely think with all of his touches as her hips moved at a stronger pace, as if she had figured it out. White hot pleasure was building up in her lower stomach.

She was his.

Fueled by her reactions, Fang continued, thrusting harder, faster, deeper each time. His upper lip quivered as pleasure shook his body to the core. The only thing that he could focus on was feeding the hunger, the longing that grew within him, to have her, then and forever. Though he thought about it before, he was no longer thinking about the past, the future, only the now, what he was doing, how she was reacting. Even if someone walked in he doubted that he would even realise. He was all for then, all for Maximum Ride, in his arms. He pounded into her relentlessly, searching for something. And then he found it, a sweet spot deep within her. He continuously slammed into that same spot, ellicting loud growls and grunts from himself while she writhed and screamed out in pleasure. After a while, he was beginning to reach his climax; he could feel it, the fever spreading, growing in intensity within him. As he bit into his lip, he gripped onto her hips a little tighter, squeezing his eyes shut to concentrate fully on the moment. She was so fucking tight, enclosing around him and clinging to him almost desperately. Max finally relented, her eyes shooting open, her jaw dropping, heavily pleasured whimpers and moans and cries pouring out in a steady stream; a symphony only for Fang to witness. His wondrous touch within her core and the unexpected pleasurable shock down below flooded her bloodstream with an dangerous cocktail consisting of burning love and lust. All that existed in that moment was he and she. "I'm so close…!" she breathed in beautiful agony, "_Please_ don't _stop!_"

"I won't," he whispered in a husky promise, gripping her hip with one hand and drawing the other leg around his, increasing his speed. He was so damn close but he wasn't going to release just yet; not until she came before him. And then, fates were sealed with a scream of his name as she reached that tell-tale peak. Her back arched when he hit that spot just right, a scream of pure ecstasy escaping her mouth. Above them, the moon shimmered, dimly lighting their show of passion. Feeling the fever spread, reaching every part of his body, all of his muscles contracted, his grips tightening on her body until they could bruise. He was so close to reaching what he wanted, it was approaching fast, and he knew it was what she too wanted. The pleasure and want continued to take a hold of him, causing his body to quake, causing his actions to grow more powerful, more controlled and deeper than before.

_Just a little more! A little...more-_

But then, it all burst. It all erupted. Everything broke loose. Fang let out a gasp, a satisfied groan, the fever within him finally reaching it's limit, the cure finally found. He let everything go, all emotions, all regrets and all of himself, all in that moment. Time stood still. His mind grew blank. Everything was over. With a racing heart and panting breaths, he pulled out and dropped to her side, glad that he had done what he had set out to do. Gently, he let out a breath, both exhausted and buzzing with energy at the same time. With a blink of an eye, he turned to his side, trailing his finger tips down the length of her cheek. He smiled, brighter than every twinkling star in the sky combined, something oh-so-rare for him, looking into the depths of her's.  
"I love you," he murmured, pressing his lips to her cheek.

She gazed at him through long eyelashes, a sleepy smile plastered onto her face as she turned to face him. Her hand cupped the side of his jaw gently, the touch intimate and tentative at the same time. "I love you too." With a grin on his face, he held her close, pressing his lips onto hers. In her embrace, his body finally began to calm, winding down. His mind, however, was still in a spin, unable to truly comprehend what was happening or what had just occurred. All that he knew then was that the want and lust and urges to take her as his had finally retreated back into the caverns of his mind, satisfied for a little while longer, and that he was lying there, naked, against the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen before in his life. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her lips caressed his softly and sweetly, the aftermath effects beginning to wear-off. She felt a very faint throbbing in between her thighs and winced, realizing that she was sore. She felt that same desire within her shrinking back, delving back into the mental cave, satisfied. She pulled herself away, gently, and nuzzled his forehead, her cheeks flushed.

Fang could have spent all of his time lying there by her side, peering into the depths of her eyes, but the approaching waves of sleep began to take hold of him, washing along his body and mind. He held it off for a little while longer though. "How are you feeling?" he mumbled into her neck, nuzzling deeper into her skin. He felt one of her hands stroke his dark locks with a soft hum.

"Better," she whispered and he could hear the smile on those oh-so-kissable lips of hers. He turned his gaze up to her and brushed his lips against her jawline.

"So that means no nightmares then?" he asked, a hint of worry swirling within his obsidian eyes. She faintly smiled and shook her head before shifting and hissing in soft pain. She then curled into his side, noticing how she fit perfectly against him. "Are you sure you're okay?" His eyes stared into hers, his thumb stroking her cheek. She nodded in confirmation, nuzzling his shoulder with a soft yawn.

"Sleepy," she slurred, eyes fluttering. She then looked up at him. "Spend the night?" she offered.

He then laughed out quietly. "You'd make me stay regardless of what your answer was."

She giggled softly at this and let her eyes close. "I love you, Fang."

"I love you too, Maximum Ride. _Always._"


End file.
